Nic Darkfury (Nicholas Darkfury)
Nicholas Darfury Originally was the fourth division captain and responsible for the medical and supply division. He would later go on to serve in a variety of roles before later becoming promoted to the Royal Special Task Force. ' A proven master in Reiatsu control, the healing arts, kidou tactics and control as well as leadership and command, he proved to be a well-balanced and formidable shinigami. Coming in during a period of great instability, he helped re-build the badly nearly exhausted ranks of the fourth division and return the squad to a cohesive and competent division. After finally succeeding in training an appprentice capable of replacing him, he then served for a period as the Twelfth Division Captain, where many research projects have been spearheaded by both Captain Darkfury, his close friend, Aroki Samiru, and younger brother, Dante (Sami) Darkfury. Many of his apprentices would go on to become succesful officers in many divisions: Yugure Kokoro--4th division; Gotensu Hansome--Vice Captain of 3rd Division; Jayatha Niles--(4th division vice captain, deceased); Demi Dyrssen--4th Division Captain, Then later Captain Commander; Captain Dante Darkfury, Served as 12th Division Captain, then later as 10th division Captain; Captain Aroki Samiru (3rd division Captain, reborn as zanpakuto), Quotes ''"It is most unwise to interrupt a member of the 4th division when they are healing a patient, even more unwise...to attack them when doing so" -To another squad's seated officer who repeatedly interfered with Nicholas while treating a critically injured patient. Zuta-Taicho, Commander of 8th division decides to walk over and ensure that the gatekeeper is not drinking every ounce of sake available in rukongai. Nicholas Darkfury: pauses for a moment and chuckles. "Ill have 4th division arrange something I suppose" *gets out a soul phone and begins to mutter into it quietly. "supersize sake for the gate guardian. Yes I know its going to deplete squad supplies. Its on my orders!" Zuta-Taicho, Commander of 8th division walks up in perfect timing to overhear Nichs phone conversation. "Nicholas Darkfury." She called out in a very motherly fashion, "Please do not tell me you are encouraging the man who protects the gates of seireitei to get drunk." "Those who Mourn are loved" ~4th squad philosophy ''"...Honor matters not for you! Save the sophistry for one whose soul has not been tainted by your kind and your merciless ways! All you want...is more power, more blood on your hands, more pain, more screams and suffering from the weak...until the children and womens pained cries have all been silenced brutally. Dying to defeat true evil such as that is the true spirit of the gotei 13! Regardless of squad."'' -Reinforcement Mission to backup and evacuate the captain commander from Las Noches: ''"...here is a reminder of what will happen...should either side kidnap anyone again" *presses 666 and then quickly hit send on the soul phone*. Moments later, a large explosion would erupt from the nearby espada tower of Ikuto. As flames exploded outwards in a radial fashion, the tower owuld begin to implode and collapse with a deafening roar. "Surgical cut as those in the medical field like to say" ''Kenzura shakes her head in disappointment then walks to the Granado's side muttering. "...He'll make a fine vizard one day." she says about the 4th division captain under her breath'' ''."' (During an emergency mission to backup and evacuate the captain commander from Las Noches) Character Bio '''Chapter I: Life in the Rukongai & early trials': 'The Childhood of the Medicine Man' Through he does not know his exact age, Nicholas has seen many things come and go in the centuries he has lived in soul society. Fights, pain, death, suffering, happiness, hunger…there is very little that the future captain has not witnessed or experienced, and as such it is very rare for him to be surprised. What the future captain learned from his youth and great struggles the need for more compassion, more sympathy and generosity from his own struggles as well as those of the many souls he encountered, both as a privileged child of a lesser noble family but also as an orphan who struggled with the manipulative and often unbearable conditions in the lower 70 districts in East Rukon. Through many mistakes were endured and great hardship, Nick and his adopted younger brother, Dante Darkfury endured through it all, and did what was necessary to survive. Both committed and independent souls, they would follow their family's legacy of serving the Soul Society, both serving the call of duty in the service of the Gotei 13, and both eventually finding their own paths to captaincy. '--Life in Karakura Town:' Over 600 years ago in the world of the living: Nicholas (Kazuhiko Namikaze), was a well-known monk and well-respected spiritual leader at a Shinto Shrine near what would later become Karakura Town. Very little is rememberred from this time, but after reaching the age of 30 Kazuhiko (Nicholas) died in a powerful natural disaster before being saved by a shinigami and havng his soul sent to soul society.] Life in Rukongai/ Upbringing: Nick's parents, both serving on a special assignment reinforcing members of the omnitsukido were sent on an urgent assasination mission to track down and eliminate the cero espada, who was residing in the realm of the hollows, Hueco Mundo at the time. Supported by 2nd Division the shinigami were ultimately succesful on their mission, but due to arrancar counter-attack, there were many casualties, and the survivors, inclduing his parents, barely made it out alive. After first reporting in with Seretei and having their injuries treated in the fourth division, his mother and father requested and received authorization for a trip to rukongai to visit the family manor to visit their children, Dante and Nicholas. --hours later at the Darkfury Manor,-- As his parents returned to the manor, a garganta opened abruptly near the homestead outside. Several arrancar of various ranks, commanded by 3 high-ranking powerful espada stepped out, enraged by the loss of one of their most valuable generals. As the alarms were sounded in Seretei, and a slow shinigami patrol gradually made its way to respond, the arrancar begin a well-coordinated raid on the Rukongai with several reinforcements arriving that prevented them from reaching the district under attack. Through unremarkable in the annals of the history of Soul Society, it would be one arrancar raid that would forever alter the lives of Dante and Nicholas Darkfury. As the espada began causing massive devastation to several district, a massive surge of hollow reaitsu, shrieks, screams, and moans of many voices would cause Nick's parents to quickly flashstep outside to determine the threat and if necessary, give their lives to protect soul society. Fighting alongside only a seated member of the 7th division, Nick's parents fought valiantly but in an ultimately futile battle, through many residents were able to escape nearby to safety due to their efforts and barrier-type kido spells they had cast to buy them more time, and their children time to escape to safety, Nicholas shook in fear in the center of the homestead, covering Dante with his own body as the caretaker stood over them armed with only a wooden sword used for zanjutsu practice. Through his mother, a formidable 3rd seat (division unknown), who was being considered for vice captain at the time succeeded in defeating several numeros and even a fraccion, both she and Nick's father, a middle-ranked officer of the 4th division, were soon overpowered as a powerful arrancar, and later to be Tercera Espada Kemaru sonidoed in and after firing a potent gran rey cero, caught both shinigami off-guard abruptly, and fatally wounded both of them. The force of the blast also was sufficient to obliterate nearly every wall of the Darkfury Manor, including one that would topple onto the caretaker. As the heavy bookshelf crashed down with it, several ancient tomes and the heavy bookshelf crashed into Nicholas, knocking him unconscious for a time… Chapter II: Awakening! The humble beginnings of the Brother Captains: When he came too later on, with searing pain from several crushed broken bones in his leg and left arm, and a burning sensation over his back from the wooden frame of the bookshelf that had burned into his back, the adolescent-appearing Nick looked down to see a largely unscathed Dante frowning weakly. "...You okay ...Dante-san?...I don’t know where mom and...Dad are but I'm sure...they are all right" glancing back up as he struggled to push off the charred debris, his attention, and likely that of Dante if he were not unconscious, were drawn immediately to the sight of his mother collapsing several yards away as splotches of blood showered the ground near her being. As the Espada's blade withdrew quickly, her form would be seen collapsing into the ground before slowly fading away. Using her last ounces of strength, her lips parted as her final words escaped: "Nick...Dante...Be strong. Live and serve others honorably, my children..." With that, and the scream of agony from his son, his father quickly charged at the espada, only to be dispatched in an even more abrupt fashion. A cruel, powerful burst of maniacal laughter followed the death of his father, as Nick slammed down into the ground "Buwahhahaaaaa!!!! Foolish idiot shinigami, and how typically weak...hahaaa. The energy of these souls, the 'honor' of these shinigami and their strength is so pitiful that i merely needed to tap it with my blade to defeat her." Turning about after flicking the crimson-shaded blood off his blade, the arrancar general would smile evilly as he scanned the area with his pesquias, sensing strong reaitsu signatures of shinigami quickly making their way to the scene. "Hmm...at least the Granado's mission was slightly enjoyable, but I find it improbable that these weaklings were actually responsible for the Cero's demise. I would never bleed a drop of blood to such…" Fading back into unconsciousness, the only knowledge from after this point is what he learned secondhand afterwards: Some high-ranking shinigami arrived at that point and a red-haired shinigami dressed in what he learned later to be a haori stumbled upon this scene, reinforced by several high-ranking shinigami of 5th, 11th, and 13th divisions engaged and fought several of the remaining arrancar in a heated battle, leaving 4 entire districts in rukongai almost completely demolished. '--Aftermath-- ' For the next twenty or so years, prior to his enrollment in the Shino Academy, Nicholas would struggle as he strived to find a way for Dante and himself to survive and deal with the great suffering of the life of orphans, while trying to shield Dante from much of that. Until being relocated by a distant relative, and reacquainted with oddly, a newly reconstructed Darkfury Manor, both youths would experience great trials and pain, a strong bond, and even stronger sibling rivalry. It is possible these years may have resulted in the two very different personalities displayed by Nicholas and Dante. Both strong, each would later honor the wishes of their parents and the family legacy, to serve others, to protect soul society, and fulfill the call for duty their destinies as future captains of the Soul Society. Nick served as Captain of Fourth and Twelfth division prior to retiring due to ironically, reasons related to his own health and ability to serve as captain, but at his recommendation was succeeded by younger brother, Dante Darkfury. Service in Fourth Squad:’’’ Upon graduation from the Shino Academy, Nicholas was immediately assigned to the fourth division, where for nearly a year, Nicholas Darkfury served as the leader and captain for 4th Division in the Gotei 13. As the Captain serves as the medical and supply squad for the 13 Guard Squads. Through not deployed in combat on the frontlines frequently, they nevertheless still serve a vital role in protecting and ensuring the well-being of all 13 divisions and their continued ability to serve Soul Society. Due to his ambition, skill, and goals. A shinigami with a strong sense of duty, Nicholas trained extensively in order to master the healing arts and honor the best interests of the Sereitei and on a greater scale, Soul Society as well. His predecessor as captain of fourth division , the compassionate yet curious cheetah, Jefafa-Taichou became gravely ill soon after taking on Nicholas as his final apprentice, yet another trial that he had to overcome to succeed but one not uncommon to the Sereitei, a militarized society, death is inevitably a part of the way of life of Shinigami. Through this proved an extreme setback, Nick continued to gradually rise through the increasingly strained fourth division as he proved himself time and time again under the careful watch of the legendary Captain Commander, Hirokatsu Goto and the Commander’s appointed mentor, Lt. Commander Aoi Midori. A curious relationship between the two ensued as the youthful-appearing Aoi Midori commanded him to do often trivial and seemingly insignificant tasks, but many which helped shape Nicholas into a fully-rounded shinigami capable of commanding the fourth division. Both shinigami would put him through immense trials to test his worthiness as a shinigami, and many times Nicholas would find himself having to treat up to three or more patients simultaneously with little support from his fellow fourth division members. Over time, Nick grew in strength and knowledge, and his reputation and skill as a leader became recognized by the Captain Commander, Hirokatsu Goto, who finally acknowledged his strength and promoted him to the Captain of Fourth Division. Chapter III: Darkfury Noble Family Revived & Nich's Family Life After many years of living alone, Nicholas finally settled down with a beautiful redheaded shinigami, Ayako Akako. The two would live together for many years, and after rebuilding the Darkfury Manor, had several children. Through they were initially raised in the Noble life typical of the Darkfury Noble family, an arrancar attack while Nicholas was occupied during duties in 4th division caused great destruction to the Darkfury Manor, and sadly, claimed the life of his beloved wife, the 7th division vice captain, Ayako Akako. As neither the children or their bodies were found despite a thorough search spanning several weeks throughout the rukongai in its entirety...Nicholas was left to assume the worst had unfolded. However, three of his children did survive the incident in rukongai: Reiko, Anise, and Tanrisu Darkfury. It would be many years before the family was finally reunited, and to nicholas' surprise, with the addition of two more family members that Anise (Heie) Darkfury adopted, (Kimmy) and Yugure Kokoro, but the process of reuniting the family has proven challenging, as tanrisu and anise rememberred little of their childhood memories. Currently, Nicholas is working to help his children come to terms with the missing gaps in their family history. Summary: A strong sensei and responsible for having to reorganize a largely dysfunctional squadron, Nicholas was responsible for recruiting, training, commanding and deploying several medical shinigami, and over a year, had succeeded in raising many shinigami into capable leaders and often providing training for shinigami of all divisions, both in the hospital, in the field, and in the training arena. His contributions while not unique, served a vital role in helping Sereitei thrive despite great turmoil and many instances of near-revolt. -Creation and maintenance of leading the various medical relief teams which are deployed for emergencies both in soul society and elsewhere. Due to the initial chaotic structure of the division, Nicholas had to push himself beyond his limits in order to ensure the reformation of a cohesive, competent and sustainable fourth squad. Nicholas was ultimately successful in training several future 4th division officers and inspiring the next generation of medical shinigami, including his successors in fourth division, Captain Demi Dyrssen, Captain Yugure Kokoro and future vice captain, Gotensu Hansome, as well as countless others including his younger adopted brother, Dante (Sami) Darkfury. After the hollowfication of the previous 12th division Captain and one of Nick’s closest comrades, Miku Samiru, which had become largely disorganized and on the verge of resembling the fourth division Nicholas inherited, Nicholas was requested for reassignment to the twelfth division due to his vast leadership experience and skill as a captain. Through perhaps an untraditional choice, it was an extremely painful decision for Nicholas given his strong loyalty and attachment to the fourth division, Nicholas accepted the nomination given his need to honor his commitment and also to serve the Soul Society. Confident in the capable hands of his apprentice, Demi Dyrssen, who would soon succeed him, Nicholas transferred to twelfth division and began transitioning. As Captain of the Twelfth Division, Nicholas was responsible for Research & Development and several duties involving data of a sensitive nature in Sereitei. In addition to these duties, Darkury-taicho maintained a comprehensive kidou library. In addition to his accomplished record as captain, Nicholas also served as Shino Academy Head. Throughout his tenure, he frequently assisted with kidou training & reaitsu control training with then 5th squad captain, Tenshi Satsuriku, and frequently trained shinigami from all divisions when they demonstrated interest. Achievements: Developed and maintained multiple Kidou Libraries and training methods for the different divisions, coordinated and commanded several missions, (on request and sometimes not), and developed or co-developed several inventions with 12th and other divisions. -Reiryokyu-Electrical Hybrid Phased Shielding system, -Fourth Division Healing Spa & reconstruction project, -Backup & Reserve Medical stations for Sereitei, Rukongai, and Covert Medical operations in the world of the living (Karakura Town General Hospital station, Quincy Church ties, etc.) -Private Senkaimon elevators for 'discrete' entrance and evacuation on high-priority missions -Development and expansion of several experimental and alterantive medical fields to assist with patient recovery time and optimizing outcomes Appearance Through it has been at least six centuries since his death in the 'real world' (Earth) following an incident several centuries earlier, Nicholas still retains a youthful appearance at most times, seeming to be in his 20s to most. Through a strong muscular build might seem unusual for one with a background as a 4th division member, Nicholas grew strong from extensive physical training and laborious tasks through his training and the centuries before becoming a shinigami. At times during the holidays however, he has been seen wearing an outfit that reflects his true age. Personality Through in times of emergencies or in combat, Nicholas shows a vastly different personality, under most circumstances, Nicholas is among is generally among the more hospitable of the higher-ranked shinigami, willing to extend a hand to assist others frequently in training, answering questions and greeting even most strangers with a beaming smile. The 8th head of the Noble Darkfury lineage, Nic has looked up to many past leaders as a source of inspiration, and incorporated his education into his teachings when he later became captain. A hard-working and disciplined student, he took their words and training to heart, even if it meant pain and undergoing great trials. A caring and compassionate soul, Nicholas seemed destined for the 4th division for several reasons, through it has been a long-term goal to eventually one day become the Fifth Division Captain or Captain Commander, Nicholas has became quite satisfied and succesful in his role in the gotei 13 at the head of the fourth division. Moral character, ethics, honor, respect, generosity and goodwill towards others: These key aspects guide many of Darkfury's decisions and philosophy towards treating others and shape his leadership style. Now one of the elder captains of the 13 guard squads, these critical values are something at the heart of many of Nicholas' lessons. When dealing with enemies whose cruelty, ruthlessness and selfishness knows no bounds, Nich's vast reservoir of patience drains quicker, but also strengthens his resolve to deal with his adversary, bound by moral principle, honor, and his past to deal with the enemy as needed in order to uphold those ideals, but never recklessly endangering his comrades needlessly. These values and his strong resolve to help others have helped mold him into one of Sereitei's regular figures. 'Family Life:' After his eventual promotion to the Royal Guard after his lengthy service to the Gotei 13, a series of events took place in which the Darkfury Noble Family trose in wealth and power once again, with the family name rising to prominence in the seretei. Several of Nicholas's relatives rising to prominent positions in the Gotei 13, as they became one of the four Great Noble families. Known Relatives and offices held: Captain Anise Heie Darkfury(Daughter), 10th, 12th divisions; Captain Reiko Heie Darkfury (Son, Deceased) 3rd division; Captain Yugure Kokoro (Adopted Son), 4th division; Tanrisu Kokoro (Daughter), 4th division vice captain, Captain Dante Darkfury (Brother; Missing: Presumed Deceased), 10th, 12th division captain. Known Titles: 8th Head of the Noble Darkfury Family, Captain of 4th and later 12th divisions, Central 46 Judge, Royal Special Task Force/ Royal Guard Captain, Officer of the 4th Division Marital History: Nicholas is rumored to have had at least two fiancees in the past, (Jayatha Niles, Ayako Akako) both deceased, and one succesful marriage. (???? Heie) Shikai release: "Arch forth and Strike the ground, Okami Raikou!" Bankai release: "Divine Judgement: Lightning of the Heavens" Video game debut = March 1st, 2010 Media appearances = Bleach Reborn Sim (Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GJOPYnycoIM&feature=related )) '--Master Healer--:' Through extensive training, treatments, research and experiments, Nicholas is constantly working to improve the divisions healing abilities and proficiency with healing kidou and binding kidou spells, and has begun assembling a comprehensive kidou library for such purposes for the division to use. His talents with healing kidou have been demonstrated on numerous occasions, saving the captain of 9th (now 3rd division) division, Iria, as well as almost all shinigami and then 12th division lieutenant,Aroki Miru Samiru. '--Kidou Master & Shinigami Instructor:' As both shinigami progressed, Tenshi Satsuriku,( former 5th division Taicho and later Captain Commander) and Captain Darkfury frequently trained with each other for kidou practice and to assist each other in becoming better versed in the use of the various kidou arts as well as having their subordinates work with each other in training exercises to help their respective divisions grow and learn from each other and the two captains would often coordinate kidou classes together for less experienced shinigami. Nicholas' interest in kidou arose early from his days as a shinigami, but was a large reason for his pursuit of joining the fourth division, along with his desire to help protect the souls of the innocent and his fellow shinigami. Through extensive training over many years, and highly intensive training with the 5th squad and the other captains, Nicholas became increasingly proficient in reaitsu control, tactics, and kidou, through hadou seemed a bit harder to master because of his generally friendly nature. Immense Spiritual Pressure/Reaitsu Reserves: Among the eldest Captains, Nicholas posesses two vast reservoirs of spiritual energy that mix together in a very unusual manner. Through he has been noted to glow blueish-white in times where he is displeased or angry (which is rare), and the gentler greenish-blue healing-nature reaitsu that has a calming presence on other spiritual beings. The electric-type, when released, can cause sparks to stray from his skin and hair. His reaitsu reserves are as such somewhat more readily spent if not focused. Nicholas is a master at reaitsu control and manipulation' '''due to his extensive expertise and training as a medical shinigami and also in kidou training. Due to this immense background Nic built up in kidou and experimenting with various combinations and strategies in using kidou and reaitsu, Nicholas and the Kidou taichos' have helped teach various divisions and even trainees on these subjects frequently. Nicholas also is careful to emphasize the need for conserving one's reaitsu on the battlefield when giving these lessons. Though possessing a very keen intellect and mastery in the kidou arts, Nich's skill with flash-stepping is at best, average among the current captains, and his skill in hand-to-hand combat deplorable (hakuda. Nic's physical fitness from carrying even the heaviest shinigami from battle, along with heavily-laid medical kits proved difficult initially for nic's body to bear, but with time, has become a reward in his muscular form that has resulted from regular exercise and constantly hauling large stacks of paperwork and patients around for as long as he can remember. Often teaching kendo lessons with his subordinates rather than cutting them to shreds like other divisions may, so as to ensure that his squad is not incapacitated along with a large amount of field experience, Nic's skill with zanjutsu is at the level of mastery, and is capable of teaching the class for zanjutsu. His defensive techniques, zanpakuto abilities, tendency to use strategy, tactics, and medical background make him a formidable opponent. 'Character Statistics '''Mobility: 70 Nicholas is skilled in the art of flash step, through arguably, much slower than that of the captain commander, 2nd division captain, 6th division's elder captain Freed O'Connor, his experience in the field makes him comparable in strength to that of his fellow captains. Intellect: 100 Between vast experience in the medical field, 12th division members, and the various shinigami and other races he has met in the field and at home in soul society, Nicholas has soaked up information like a sponge, so much so that he eventually became chosen to succeed Miku Samiru as the 12th division captain. He also served for a period as the dean of the Shino Academy. Kidou: 100 Nich's experiences in the kidou arts make him a formidable opponent on and off the battlefield. His experience as 4th division captain and extensive training with captain commanders and 5th division has also helped him master much of the kidou arsenal available to most shinigami, through forbidden kidou is an area of little interest. Physical Strength: 70 Through not the most durable, Nicholas has built up considerable physical strength and a formidable stamina. Between carrying the heaviest medical kit in sereitei, as well as countless injured patients, and also training extensively while training for captain of the 4th division, Nicholas is often underestimated for his physical strength, but probably ranks as about average among the captains. Swordsmanship/Zanjutsu: 90 An Expert...if not master of the art of Japanese Swordsmanship, Nicholas has helped to train many a shinigami in the arts of combat, through slightly less experienced in the battlefield than his companion and fellow captain, Izzaria Dragovar Samiru of 13th Division, Nich has learned a great variety of methods for engaging the enemy, so much so that even vizards and the segunda espada found him a challenge in combat. Stamina/Defense: 90 Between his knowledge of the healing arts, and his immense reservoir of both Healing and Electrical reaitsu types, Nicholas poses a formidable, but reserved enemy on the battlefield to those who would cross paths with the shinigami and their values. A tough opponent, he is not easily defeated. Given his loyalty to the Soul Society, and his conviction as a lesser noble in Soul Society, few adversaries are foolish enough to linger long near him with hostile intentions. Even fewer manage to emerge unscathed. Previous Total: 520*/600 (*Elder Taicho*) (90-100= Expert/Master, 70-80:Above-average to highly skilled, 60 is average,40-50 weaker than average) Trivia: *Nick has served six Captain Commanders and has treated captains and their subordinates from all divisions. *4th Division's barracks furniture and equipment saw vast upgrades, with the installation of a therapeutic healing spa, designated treatment areas throughout the general relief facility (infirmary/hospital), 2 massive libraries with recreational, educational and archived scrolls, tomes and texts added along with electronic archives through his associates in 3rd and 12th divisions. A small cafe was also established in the barracks. *Nicholas has been rumored to be among the eldest shinigami currently in service to the gotei 13, only surpassed in longevity by a small handful of shinigami. Category:4th Squad Category:History Category:Significant Accomplishments Category:Character Stats Category:Goals Category:Character History Category:Shinigami Category:Captain Category:12th Squad